In the modern age, people have a number of options for communicating with one another over long distances. These include traditional mail (made more expedient due to advances in transportation technology), e-mail through computer networks such as the Internet, and direct, high-speed voice, video, and data communications through computer networks, traditional circuit-switched, landline-based telecommunication (phone) networks, and wireless communication networks. Many people take advantage of multiple modes of communication and, as such, may have a number of different accounts, contact identifiers (e.g., phone numbers, e-mail addresses), or the like. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a communication user may have a work phone number, a home phone number, a wireless unit (e.g., mobile phone) number, and home and work e-mail addresses. Moreover, as wireless technology has expanded, this has resulted in certain geographic areas having overlapping or patchwork wireless coverage, meaning that some network users may have two or more wireless units, each with its own phone number. For example, especially in certain Asian countries, many people carry both a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) unit and a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) unit, each of which has a separate account and phone number. Still further, some people also carry satellite phones.
In light of these numerous options, for a caller to contact a person by phone, the caller has to sequentially enter each of the person's phone numbers until the person is reached. For example, if there is no answer (or if the unit's power is off or if voice-mail is reached) at the number for the person's GSM unit (or other primary wireless unit), the caller then has to call the PHS unit, then the work number, and so on. Moreover, the caller has to remember or otherwise have access to all these phone numbers. Dialing the numbers can be irksome, especially in situations where the caller's attention is otherwise occupied such as when driving a vehicle.